Poradnik - Panowanie Gigantów
Ogólnie Jest to poradnik do DLC Panowanie Gigantów. W DLC wiele się zmieniło i gra stała się trudniejsza. Dodano 2 nowe pory roku i zmodyfikowano lato. Dodano wiele nieprzyjaznych stworów i trudności. Poradnik będzie zawierał informacje, rady i sztuczki dotyczące przetrwania w DLC. Wszystkie zmiany i elementy w DLC można zobaczyć tutaj. Wyjaśnienie pewnych pojęć: *Taktyka kitingu - jest to taktyka polegająca na uderzeniu przeciwnika i natychmiastowym odejściu. *Poziomy ciepła - są to poziomy określające, jak dobre jest dane ubranie. Im wyższy poziom tym lepiej. Wiosna Jest to pierwsza z dwóch nowych pór roku. Można ją rozpoznać po zmianie w kolorystyce (jest bardziej zielono) i udźwiękowieniu. Wiosną często pada deszcz i dzięki temu zwiększa się nam negatywny efekt przemoczenia. Jest to najbardziej zróżnicowana pora roku. Deszcz i Poczytalność Gdy przemoczenie osiągnie powyżej 40 pkt., nasza poczytalność zacznie gwałtownie spadać, a przedmioty w ekwipunku zmienią status na: "wet" i "slippery" (czasem "soaky"). Aby zapobiec przemoczeniu można nosić: kapelusz przeciwdeszczowy, płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy lub czapkę z kociszopa. Alternatywny sposób to parasole - ładny, zwyczajny i Oczna parasolka. Można także stać pod dowolnym drzewem, lecz to da nam niewielką ochronę. Po deszczu przemoczenie zaczyna spadać, aby przyspieszyć ten efekt można stać obok ogniska, obudowanego ogniska lub gwiazdy. Gęsiołoś Gęsiołoś jest jednym z gigantów, który pojawia się tylko podczas trwania wiosny. Nie tracimy zdrowia psychicznego, gdy stoimy obok niego. Posiada 3000 pkt. zdrowia i 2 ataki: *'Podstawowy' - atak ten zadaje 75 punktów zdrowia naszej postaci, ale za to ma mały zasięg ataku. *'Ryk' - nie zadaje nam żadnych obrażeń ale za to broń zostaje wypuszczona przez naszą postać. Taktyka na Gęsiołosia '-Pierwsza taktyka' - Wystarczy, że zaprowadzimy go do bawołów, świń lub jakichkolwiek innych stworzeń. Zabiją go, albo chociaż mocno osłabią. Jest to bardziej opłacalna taktyka niż w wypadku np. Jeleniocyklopa, bo Gęsiołoś nie posiada ataku obszarowego. Dodatkowa uwaga: Prawie wszystkie stworzenia w tej porze roku są agresywne, więc uważaj do kogo go prowadzisz! '-Druga taktyka' - Jeżeli jeszcze nie zdobyliśmy dobrego uzbrojenia, wystarczy nam włócznia oraz drewniana zbroja i ewentualnie jakiś słabszy kask. Znajdujemy drogę i używamy taktyki uderz i odbiegnij. Powtarzamy tak dopóki stwór nie zginie. Przed walką najlepiej jest zabrać ze sobą parę włóczni i zbroi, ponieważ walcząc z stworem mogą się zniszczyć. Zaleca się także wziąć maści lecznicze, miodowe okłady lub mieszanki podróżne, aby szybko regenerować zdrowie na polu walki. Ta tabelka pokazuje, ile potrzeba uderzeń danią bronią, by zabić Gęsiołosia: Bawoły, Króliki i Psy Gończe Podczas tej pory roku zachodzą wielkie zmiany związane ze zwierzętami. Bawoły w wiośnie maja okres godowy i są wrogo nastawione na gracz. Króliki zasypują się pod ziemią i uniemożliwiają dostępu do łatwego pożywienia. W tej porze roku pojawiają się zamiast czerwonych psów, niebieskie psy gończe, które mogą zamrozić gracz po paru ugryzieniach. Po swojej śmierci eksplodują lodem i zamrażają okoliczne stworzenia, a także i samego gracza. Farmy i Jedzenie Dzięki dużej ilości opadów deszczu wszystkie farmy owoców, jak i warzyw zaczynają szybciej rosnąć. Co oznacza, że naszym podstawowym jedzeniem będą warzywa i owoce. Inaczej sprawa przedstawia się sprawa z mięsnymi posiłkami. Mięso na deszczu suszy się wolniej, a inne farmy, takie jak ule czy kokony pająków działają tak jak zawsze. Jedynym problemem są agresywne pszczoły w ulach, należy uważać i zabrać ze sobą kapelusz pszczelarza, aby uniknąć obrażeń. Pioruny i pożar Dzięki większej ilości opadów deszczu jest też więcej piorunów. Należy jak najszybciej postawić piorunochron, który będzie chronił naszą bazę. Ewentualnie uwięzić Kozę błyskawic. Porady dla Wigfrid Wiosna dla Wigfrid jest bardzo ciężka. Króliki zasypują norki, więc nie ma łatwego dostępu do mięsa. Jednakże istnieją sposoby, by zdobyć ulubiony posiłek wojowniczki. *Pierwszym sposobem jest osiedlenie obok bazytoperzy. Wigfrid ma je na 1 cios bitewną włócznią, i dzięki temu odzyskuje dużą ilość zdrowia i poczytalność. *Drugim sposobem są żaby. Najlepiej jest osiedlić się obok normalnych stawów i postawić tam dużą ilość pułapek. Żaby będą się same łapały. *Trzecim sposobem jest zabijanie pająków, aby pozyskać jedwab, mięso z potwora i gruczoły. *Czwartym sposobem jest osiedlenie się w wiosce świń (lub zrobienie samemu) i zabijanie świń (pamiętaj o odpowiednim wyposażeniu) *Piątym sposobem jest łapaniem ptaków w pułapki. Możemy wykorzystywać zebrane nasiona na pułapki i zdobywać dużą ilość mięsa i dodatkowo piór. *Szóstą opcją są polowania na krety. By je wywabić na powierzchnię, kładziemy jakiś przedmiot kamienny (kamień, złoto, kryształy itp.) i czekamy jak nasz delikwent wyjdzie na powierzchnię, wtedy go uderzamy i zdobywamy kąsek (taktyka dobra na każdą porę roku). Lato Jest to zmodyfikowana pora roku w DLC, która znajduje się również w podstawce. Lato zostało mocno utrudnione. Dodano nowego i bardzo trudnego giganta - Muchosmoka. Jedna z największych zmian to przegrzanie, które może stanowić niemały problem. Do przetrwania tej pory potrzebne są: potrawy ochładzające, nowe przedmioty do noszenia, nowe struktury i niezbędna wiedza na temat tejże pory roku. Przegrzanie Jest to forma analogiczna do zamarzania, lecz występuje tylko w lecie. Przegrzanie stopniowo wzrasta, aż do momentu całkowitego przegrzania postaci i szybkiego tracenia zdrowia. A oto są elementy zapobiegające przegrzaniu: 'Potrawy ochładzające postać:' Lody - Schładzają postać o 20 stopni oraz dodają 25 głodu i 50 poczytalności. Lód arbuzowy - Schładza temperaturę postaci o 40 stopni oraz dodaje 3 punkty zdrowia 12,5 głodu i 20 poczytalności. Lód - Schładza trochę postać (dokładnie o 7,5 stopnia) i dodaje pół punktu zdrowia oraz 2,3 głodu. Należy trzymać lód w lodówce, ponieważ roztapia się w zaledwie 2 dni. Należy go wydobywać z lodowca przed latem, ponieważ w czasie jego trwania, lodowiec jest całkowicie rozpuszczony co uniemożliwia wydobycie lodu. Warto dodać, że Wigfrid nie może jeść lodu i innych niemięsnych potraw. Dobrze zatem jest ubezpieczyć się w Chłodny Amulet. 'Ubrania ochładzające postać:' Lodowa kostka - Jest to jeden z najlepszych sposobów na ochłodzenie postaci, ponieważ posiada bardzo długi okres roztapiania, który można zatrzymać wsadzając ją do lodówki. Można ją naprawiać najzwyczajniejszym lodem, który mogliśmy zdobyć we wcześniejszych porach roku. Stopniowo zwiększa przemoczenie, które jeszcze lepiej ochładza temperaturę postaci. Ma jednak pewne wady: przemoczenie wywołuje szybki spadek poczytalności i dodatkowo spowalnia postać o 10%. Kwiecista koszula - Jest to nietrudny sposób na ochłodzenie temperatury postaci. Nie jest zbyt trudna w budowie i gnije dokładnie 15 dni (nie można jej naprawić przyborami do szycia). Odnawia 3.3 poczytalności na minutę. Modny melon - Jest to jeden z prostych sposobów na ochłodzenie naszej postaci. Nie posiada wytrzymałości, ale za to gnije, poleca się go trzymać w izolacyjnym plecaku, lodówce lub w śnieżnym Chesterze. Jego budowa jest nadzwyczajnie tania, gdyż do skonstruowania go potrzeba tylko 1 arbuza oraz 3 patyków. Zwiększa przemoczenie postaci do 33 punktów, zatem nie powoduje spadku poczytalności od przemoczenia, jednak sam melon obniża zdrowie psychiczne o 2/min. Letnia Kamizelka - Jeden z lepszych sposobów ochładzania. Kamizelka nie jest zbyt trudna do zrobienia, jednakże w początkowym etapie gry jest trudniejsza do zdobycia. Daje lekką ochronę przez przegrzaniem, a także przed przemoczeniem (20%). Można ją nosić przez 8 dni, jeśli nie naprawi się ją przyborami do szycia. Naprawienie owymi przyborami przywraca jej 63% wytrzymałości. Słomiany kapelusz - Tani sposób schłodzenia postaci. Chroni odrobinkę przed przegrzaniem oraz 20% przed przemoczeniem. Dodatkowo tworzy się go przy machinie naukowej oraz posiada wytrzymałość. Można go nosić przez 5 dni, ponieważ później rozpadnie się i zniknie z ekwipunku. Jednakże można ten proces spowolnić, naprawiając kapelusz przyborami do szycia. Termiczny kamień - Nosi się go w ekwipunku, więc nie zajmuje slotu torsu i głowy. Aby się schłodził, należy go postawić obok struktur chłodzących (wyjątek: strażak). Chłodzi postać póki jest zimny, więc nie da się jednoznacznie określić, ile czasu będzie chronił przed niesprzyjającym postaci efektem przegrzania. 'Struktury ochładzające postać:' Endotermiczne ognisko - Ochładza postać i termiczny kamień oraz zapewnia światło. Możemy do owego ogniska dokładać różne łatwopalne przedmioty, tak jak do zwyczajnego ogniska. Po wygaśnięciu ognia rozpada się. Nie pozwala na pieczenie jedzenia. Postać Willow dostaje premię w regeneracji poczytalności, jeśli stoi obok rozpalonego ogniska. Regeneracja zależy od natężenia ognia. Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko - Ochładza postać i termiczny kamień oraz zapewnia światło. Aby zwiększyć ogień w tym ognisku, możemy do niego wrzucić różnorodne łatwopalne przedmioty. W przeciwieństwie do endotermicznego ogniska nie rozpada się po zgaśnięciu płomienia. Nie pozwala na przekształcanie jedzenia w pieczone wersje. Postać Willow dostaje premię w regeneracji poczytalności, jeśli stoi obok owego rozpalonego ogniska. Regeneracja zależy od natężenia ognia. Strażak - Gasi pobliskie pożary (oraz ogniska!) oraz ochładza teren, i co z tym idzie - nawadnia wszelkie rośliny znajdujące się w zasięgu owej struktury. Jest to struktura obowiązkowa na lato, jeśli w konfiguracjach świata nie wyłączyliśmy pożarów, ale przydaje się również do nawadniana roślin, nawet jeśli pożary są wyłączone. Przybudówka - Struktura, w której można się przespać za dnia. Po przespaniu ochładza postać do całkowitemu zniknięciu efektu przegrzania. Posiada 6 użyć. Po przespaniu przywraca 60 punktów zdrowia, 50 poczytalności, lecz zabiera 25 punktów głodu. Muchosmok Jest gigantem pojawiającym się w lato. Na ogół nie jest agresywny, jedynie gdy go sprowokujemy zaatakuje. Posiada 2750 zdrowia oraz posiada umiejętność atakowania ogniem. Posiada aurę szaleństwa i wysysa nasze zdrowie psychiczne. Posiada 2 ataki: *'Podstawowy' - Jest to zwykły cios. Zadaje nam 75 zwykłych obrażeń. *'Pierścień ognia' - Posiada duży zasięg ataku, zadaje nam razem 112,5 obrażeń od ognia. Porady: *Muchosmok posiada zdolność latania, więc zębowe pułapki na niego nie działają. *Żywiołem Muchosmoka jest ogień, więc gdy go słyszysz, oddal się jak najdalej od bazy. *Jest trudnym do pokonania przeciwnikiem, więc nagły atak wręcz nie jest dobrym pomysłem. *Przed opuszczeniem bazy, należałoby zostawić włączonego strażaka, by baza się nie spaliła. *Zawsze na bitwę z tym gigantem należy zabrać wszystko, co może ochładzać postać, a w szczególności najbardziej schłodzony termiczny kamień. W przeciwnym wypadku szybciej się przegrzejesz i umrzesz. Taktyka na Muchosmoka: '- Pierwsza taktyka'. Zaprowadzenie go do stworzeń typu bawoły, macki lub świnie. Niestety stwór jest na tyle potężny, że mała ilość nie da rady Muchosmokowi. Najlepiej jest go zaprowadzić do skalnych homarów, które są odporne na ogień i posiadają dość dużo zdrowia, jednakże nadal mogą zginąć (Muchosmok zadaje dla stworów wszechpotężne obrażenia). Najpierw trzeba je wyprowadzić z jaskini i najlepiej ogrodzić kamiennym murem, by nie szwendały się bezkarnie po bazie i wyjadały nam minerały. '- Druga taktyka'. Strzelanie do niego z broni dystansowej. Może to być dmuchawka, lodowe berło lub strzałka usypiająca. Potrzeba 28 dmuchawek, aby go zabić, 4 uderzenia lodowym berłem, by go zamrozić. '- Trzecia taktyka'. Rozstawienie prochu strzelniczego na pustym od przydatnych struktur terenie. Jeżeli sprowokujemy Muchosmoka na polu prochu, zacznie sam je podpalać i po dwóch sekundach zginie od wybuchów. Warto jest po aktywacji prochu zamrozić go berłem, by nie uciekł z obszaru pułapki. '- Czwarta taktyka'. Napuszczenie na niego wielkiej stopy. Potrzeba 3 uderzeń stopy giganta, aby go zabić. Należy pamiętać, że stopa nie zawsze na niego nadepnie. Uwaga - sam możesz zginąć od stopy giganta bez odpowiedniego uzbrojenia. '- Piąta taktyka'. Jeżeli masz bardzo dobre uzbrojenie takie jak: zbroja nocy, miecz nocy lub tulecytowa maczuga, korona i zbroja, możesz go pokonać wręcz. Ale pamiętaj, że to nie będzie łatwe - prędzej czy później przegrzejesz się lub stwór cię zabije. Używaj taktyki uderz i odejdź na drodze. Najlepszym uzbrojeniem jest: zbroja z łusek oraz jakiś dobry hełm z wysoką wytrzymałością. '- Szósta taktyka'. Można go pokonać za pomocą skomplikowanej układanki w późniejszym etapie gry. Potrzebne do tego jest lodowe berło, kilka dmuchawek, dobra zbroja jak np. tulecytowa i dobra broń np. miecz nocy lub kolec macki i trochę prochu strzelniczego. Jeżeli gigant już przyszedł, to zaganiamy go obok drogi, zamrażamy berłem i rozkładamy 3-5 prochu strzelniczego. Oddalamy się od niego i strzelamy 5-7 razy z normalnej dmuchawki. Stwór się obudzi i zacznie podpalać proch, który po krótkim czasie wybuchnie. Mamy przynajmniej 75% jego życia z głowy. Teraz bierzemy zbroje, hełm i broń. Jeżeli zostało nam trochę wytrzymałości berła to używamy go na Muchosmoku. Po zamrożeniu atakujemy go raz bronią i uciekamy. Później dobijamy go za pomocą taktyki "kitingu". Ta tabelka pokazuje, ile potrzeba uderzeń danią bronią, by zabić Muchosmoka: Pożar Pożar może nastąpić, gdy nie włączymy strażaka lub podpalą go płonące stworzenia, ewentualnie stwory wywołujące ogień. W lecie naturalnie mogą pojawić się, "dymiące" się struktury i przedmioty. Z początku nie będą one się paliły i rozprzestrzeniały pożaru, ale po dość krótkim czasie zamieniają się w ogień. Można to ugasić na 2 sposoby: Ręką - najeżdżając myszką na "dymiący" się rzecz. Zabiera nam to trochę punktów zdrowia, lecz gasi zagrożenie. Drugi sposób to gaszenie lodem. Bierzemy lód i najeżdżamy na "dymiący" się przedmiot. Nie tracimy przy tym punktów zdrowia, ale lód może być naprawdę przydatny podczas tej pory roku. Rady na Podróż w lato *W lato duża część krzaczków z jagodami usycha. Podróże są więc trudniejsze niż w zimę. Należy pamiętać o zebraniu całkiem sporej gromadki przed nadejściem lata. *Zawsze zostawiaj włączonego strażaka i nie zapomnij go doładować (niepotrzebna akcja, gdy pożary są wyłączone). *Zawsze bierz ze sobą sposoby chłodzenia, jak: termiczny kamień, słomiany kapelusz, modny melon itp. *Nie zostawiaj przedmiotów łatwopalnych na podłodze z dala od strażaka, mogą się spalić. *Zawsze miej przy sobie jakąkolwiek zbroję i broń, nie wiadomo kiedy pojawią się psy lub Muchosmok. *W jaskiniach można się schronić przed przegrzaniem, ale nie oznacza to, że tam nie występuje. Porady dla postaci *Wilsonowi i Webberowi zawsze ścinaj brodę, ponieważ duży zarost powoduje przegrzewanie postaci. *W tą porę roku część królików zasypuje się w ziemi. Pozostałą część można wykorzystać do pożywienia się. Bardzo pomocne dla Wigfrid. *Można wykorzystać łatwe odzyskiwanie zdrowia przez Wigfrid. Wystarczy powalczyć z kozami błyskawic, z psami gończymi na pustyni lub pająkami i zdobyć mięso. *Jeżeli mamy dużą ilość orzechów brzozowych i jagód, możemy wykorzystać je na mieszankę podróżną (regeneruje 30 zdrowia). Wystarczy że będziemy walczyli w odpowiednim uzbrojeniu (drewniana zbroja i włócznia lub lepsze) będziemy pokonywać pająki, kozy błyskawic, świnie, psy gończe i inne stwory, co jakiś czas lecząc się mieszanką. *Jeżeli wolimy farmy to wystarczy postawić obok nich strażaka i co jakiś czas go uzupełniać. Rośliny będą rosły poprzez chłodzenie ziemi przez strażaka. *Pamiętaj aby kokony Webbera były w zasięgu strażaka, w przeciwnym wypadku spalą się i osłabią naszą obronę. *Noszenie lodowej kostki przez WX-78 jest niekorzystne, ponieważ od noszenia zwiększa się przemoczenie, które powoduje szybki spadek zdrowia u WX'a. *Dobrą taktyką jest osiedlenie się niedaleko królików, gdyż zapewnia to łatwy dostęp do pożywienia. Jest to bardzo korzystne dla Wigfrid. Jesień Jest to najspokojniejsza pora roku. Nie ma tutaj większego zagrożenia ze strony przegrzania, czy zamarzania. Występują czasami deszcze, które zwiększają trochę przemoczenie postaci, lecz nie skutkuje to niczym niebezpiecznym. Jedynym większym zagrożeniem jest gigant: Borsukoniedźwiedź. Borsukoniedźwiedź Jest gigantem pojawiającym się podczas jesieni. Posiada 3000 punktów zdrowia i trzy zróżnicowane ataki: *'Cios' - Zadaje nam 100 obrażeń i wytrąca broń z ręki. *'Szarża' - Używa jej wtedy, gdy nas ściga. Wtedy przyspiesza i wymachuje swoimi łapami na różne strony. Podczas biegu jest trochę szybszy od postaci, a gdy wreszcie przystanie biec używa ataku Potężne uderzenie. *'Potężne uderzenie' - Uderza z dużą siłą o ziemię i zadaję obrażenia wszystkim istotą, które znajdują się obok niego. Jest to atak obszarowy, który potrafi niszczyć nawet struktury. Taktyka na Borsukoniedźwiedzia: '-Pierwsza taktyka'. Jeżeli nie jesteś jeszcze odpowiednio uzbrojony możesz wykorzystać włócznie, drewnianą zbroję, i dodatkowo mieszankę podróżną (2 upieczone orzechy brzozowe i 2 jagody zmieszane w garnku). Znajdujesz szybko drogę i używasz taktyki "kitingu", powtarzając ją do skutku. Należy pamiętać o leczeniu postaci, jeśli dozna jakiś obrażeń. Nawet zbroja nie zatrzyma wszystkich obrażeń od tego stworzenia. Gdy zacznie szarżować należy przed nim uciekać, jednakże nie wyprzedzając za bardzo stwora. '-Druga taktyka'. Można go zaprowadzić do dużej ilości bawołów, świń lub macek. Pamiętajmy, aby go zaprowadzić do naprawdę dużej gromadki (np. 30-40 bawołów), ponieważ za mała grupa nie ma szans na pokonanie tak silnego stwora. Jeżeli wszystkie przyjazne stworzenia jednak zginą, to i tak mocno osłabią Borsukoniedźwiedzia. '-Trzecia taktyka'. Poustawiaj dużą ilość zębatych pułapek. Borsukoniedźwiedź musi przejść 50 razy po pułapkach, by zginął. Jeżeli nie mamy aż tak dużej ilości (45-50) możemy go parokrotnie po nich przeprowadzić, wcześniej je z powrotem aktywując. '-Czwarta taktyka'. Zestrzelenie go z strzałek jest bardzo dobrym sposobem. Potrzeba 30 dmuchawek, aby go zabić. Podobną ilość podpalających strzałek potrzeba, by zabić tego stwora (uważaj, aby nie używać ich obok łatwopalnych rzeczy). -'Piąta taktyka'. Najpierw należy go zaatakować ognistym berłem, a po 20 uderzeniach zostaje poważnie poszkodowany i zostaniu mu niewiele zdrowia. Później najlepiej jest go zaprowadzić do pola zębowych pułapek, co zabierze mu olbrzymią ilość zdrowia. Jeśli Borsuk przeżyje, należy go dobić włócznią lub jakąkolwiek inną bronią. Ta tabelka pokazuje, ile potrzeba uderzeń danią bronią, by zabić Borsukoniedźwiedzia: Zima Zamarzanie Może i nie jest nowym elementem wprowadzonym w tym DLC, ale warto o nim wspomnieć. Zamarzanie występuje wtedy, gdy postać ma zbyt niską temperaturę ciała, czyli, gdy znajduje się zbyt długo z daleka od źródła ognia. Aby zapobiec temu efektowi, należy nosić ubrania ogrzewające, jeść potrawy ogrzewające lub stać obok struktur ocieplających. 'Potrawy ogrzewające postać:' Mięsny gulasz - Mięsna potrawa, która nie jest zbyt trudna zdobycia i dodatkowo ogrzewa postać o 35 stopni. Regeneruje 12 zdrowia, 5 poczytalności i 150 punktów głodu, co oznacza, iż napełnia żołądek prawie każdej postaci. Ostre Chili - Mięsna potrawa, która oferuje ogrzanie postaci o 40 stopi oraz dodanie 20 punktów zdrowia i 37.5 głodu. 'Ubrania ocieplające postać:' Królicze nauszniki - Są bez wątpienia najłatwiejszym przedmiotem do skonstruowania na zimę, jednakże najgorszym do ocieplania postaci. Warto ich używać, gdy nie ma się lepszych ubrań, a chce się pozwiedzać świat podczas trwania pory śniegu. |item1 = królik |count1 = 2 |item2 = patyki |result = królicze_nauszniki}} Bawoli kapelusz - Jest to najlepsze nakrycie głowy, które ociepla postać. Posiada trzeci stopień ciepła ubrania (240 sekund), a zarazem kapelusz jest dość prosty do wytworzenia. Jednym z plusów tejże czapki jest to, iż postać ma wtedy wolny slot torsu, który można zająć dowolnym z plecaków i nosić dodatkowe przedmioty podczas wypraw. Dodatkowo, nosząc bawoli kapelusz, mamy pewność, że bawoły nie zaatakują nas w trakcie okresu godowego. Czapka zimowa - Pozwala na zachowanie ciepła postaci przez 120 sekund. Oznacza to, że ma drugi stopień ciepła ubrania, a dodatkowo, regeneruje 1.5 poczytalności na minutę. Wytworna kamizelka - Nie jest to najlepszy sposób na utrzymanie ciepła w zimie, ale za to regeneruje dużo psychiki. Kurtka hibernująca - Zapewnia ona 240 sekund ochrony przed chłodem, a poza tym regeneruje 4.5 poczytalności na minutę. Spowalnia także spadek głodu o 25%. Oznacza to, że kurtka hibernująca jest jednym z najlepszych przedmiotów do przetrwania chłodnego sezonu. Tam O' Shanter - Zapewnia drugi poziom ciepła ubrania (120 sekund) i jest to jedno z najlepszych nakryć głowy do regeneracji zdrowia psychicznego w całej grze. Dodatkowo, niszczy się dopiero po 25 dniach, co oznacza, iż możemy ją używać nawet przez 2-3 zimy. Można ją zdobyć tylko i wyłącznie poprzez pokonanie MacTuska z szansą 25%. Termiczny kamień- Pozwala nam zatrzymać ciepło dopóki jest nagrzany. Nagrzewamy go stojąc obok ogniska i obudowanego ogniska. Nosi się go w ekwipunku. 'Struktury ogrzewające postać:' Ognisko- Jest to najprostszy sposób na ogrzanie postaci. Ognisko warto stawiać w czasie podróży wystarczy się dość dobrze ocieplić i ruszyć w drogę. Ognisko po jakimś czasie znika. Obudowane ognisko - Jest dość łatwe do wytworzenia i powinno się je stawiać w bazie i ważnych punktach na mapie. Nie niszczy się po czasie. Pozyskanie jedzenia W zimę o pożywienie nie jest trudno. Wystarczy porozstawiać parę pułapek do złapania królików, zabicia ich i zrobienie np. kulek mięsnych. Drugim sposobem jest zabijanie słabych stworzeń w małych ilościach i pozyskiwanie mięsa. W tej porze roku główna dieta opiera się na mięsie więc warzyw i owoców dużo nie pojemy. Możemy też stworzyć dużo pułapek na ptaki i je łapać. Pozyskamy dzięki temu dużej ilości mięsa i piór. Niebieskie pióra możemy wykorzystać do stworzenia cennych dmuchawek. Porady dla postaci *Zawsze zdejmuj ubrania ocieplające jeżeli stoisz blisko ognia. Nie będą tracić wytrzymałości wtedy gdy ich nie potrzebujesz. *Zawsze zapuszczaj brodę Wilsonem i Webberem ponieważ ich brody dają bonus do ocieplenia. *W tą porę roku pojawiają się niebieskie psy gończe. Pamiętaj abyś nie walczył z nimi wszystkimi naraz. Zamrożą cię szybko. Jeleniocyklop Jest jednym z gigantów, który występuje również podstawowej wersji gry. Posiada 2000 punktów zdrowia i jeden atak: *'Podstawowy- '''Zamachuje swoimi rękami i uderza o ziemię. Zadaje wtedy 75 obrażeń dla postaci i 150 dla stworzeń. Ten atak ma duży zasięg, więc należy być ostrożnym. Dodatkowo tworzy falę lodu, która może bardzo szybko zamrozić postać. Taktyka na Jeleniocyklopa. '-Pierwsza taktyka'. Możemy zaprowadzić stwora do dużej ilości stworzeń typu: świnie, bawoły itp. Pamiętaj, że Jeleniocyklop ma zdolność zamarzania i zadaje 150 obrażeń dla stworzeń, więc mała liczba przyjaznych stworzeń nie da rady potworowi. '-Druga taktyka'. Jeżeli nie mamy odpowiedniego uzbrojenia możemy założyć na siebie drewnianą zbroję, włócznię i dodatkowo kask footballowy. Najpierw znajdujemy drogę i używamy bardzo szybko taktykę "kitingu". Pamiętaj, abyś uważał na fale lodu przy uderzeniach Jeleniocyklopa. Dwie fale lodu wystarczą na zamrożenie postaci. '-Trzecia taktyka''' . Można niego używać pułapek typu: zębowa pułapka, pszczela mina]] lub przeprowadzić go przez dużą ilość kokonów pająków. Potrzeba 34 użyć zębatych pułapek, aby zabić stwora. Jeżeli nie posiadamy aż takiej dużej ilości owych pułapek, możemy je restartować. '-Czwarta taktyka'. Możemy używać broni dystansowej typu: dmuchawka, podpalająca strzałka. Potrzeba dwudziestu dmuchawek, aby zabić stwora i podobną ilość strzałek podpalający. Pamiętaj, aby nie strzelać z ognistych strzałek do Jeleniocyklopa, który znajduje się blisko łatwopalnych przedmiotów, gdyż wtedy je podpali. '-Piąta taktyka'. Możemy próbować wywołać walkę gigantów. W tym celu musimy "wybudzić" drzewca, lecz tylko parę dość silnych drzewców jest go w stanie pokonać. Ta tabelka pokazuje, ile potrzeba uderzeń danią bronią, by zabić Jeleniocyklopa: Pomocne sztuczki Zdobywanie jedwabiu Jest to prosta taktyka nie zużywająca dużo surowców. Wystarczy, że zrobimy 2-3 pułapki i postawimy na krawędzi między ziemią a pajęczyną kokonu pająków. Później wystarczy szybko wejść na ów klejący przedmiot i natychmiast odejść. Dzięki temu pająki wyjdą ze swojego mieszkania i złapią się w zastawione przez nas pułapki. Dzięki tej taktyce zdobędziemy w łatwy sposób jedwab, gruczoły i mięsa z potwora. Można tę farmę stworzyć samodzielnie. Potrzeba do tego 3 poziom kokonu pająków, który niszczymy za pomocą tej samej techniki. Ewentualnie zabić pajęczą królową, aby zdobyć upragniony łup. Gdy wreszcie zdobędziemy jajo pająka, to wystarczy je zasadzić w dowolnym miejscu na mapie (najlepiej dość daleko od bazy). Teraz wystarczy przychodzić co jakiś czas i używać tej samej taktyki, aby zdobywać cenne łupy. Dobrze jest niszczyć kokony, gdy urosną do 3 poziomu, gdyż może się pojawić pajęcza królowa. Aczkolwiek nie trzeba tego robić, jeśli chcemy zdobyć inne wartościowe rzeczy. Można też zabijać pająki w tradycyjny sposób, najlepiej Wigfird w pełnym uzbrojeniu. Zdobędziemy dzięki temu dużo cennych przedmiotów, i zarazem odnowimy sobie trochę zdrowia i zdrowia psychicznego. Farma orzechów brzozowych W jesień z najwyższego drzewa liściastego wypadają po 2 orzechy brzozowe. Możemy to wykorzystać i najpierw pozbierać dużo orzechów, a potem je zasadzić. Gdy urosną do najwyższego poziomu ściąć, 1 orzech zasadzić, a 2 upiec i wykorzystać w garnku. Ta farma działa u wszystkich postaci, z wyjątkiem Wigfrid, która nie je owoców i warzyw. Mięsne posiłki Kozy woltowe są bardzo dobrym źródłem pożywienia dla Wigfird, ponieważ łupem z nich są 3 sztuki mięsa. Warto je zabijać, mimo iż są w grupie, gdyż te zwierzęta nie zwrócą uwagi na atakowanego sprzymierzeńca. Jedyny wyjątek to naładowana koza błyskawic, która zawsze jest dla nas agresywna. Wysokie ptaki również są dobrym źródłem pożywienia dla Wigfird, ponieważ po pokonaniu tych agresywnych stworów dostajemy 2 sztuki mięsa i jajko, które można znaleźć w gniazdach tych stworzeń, jeżeli jeszcze tego przedmiotu nie zebraliśmy. Dodatkowo dzięki tym składnikom możemy stworzyć bekon z jajkami (1 jajko + 2 kąski + 1 mięso lub 1 jajko + 2 mięsa + wypełniacz). Ryby także są prześwietnym źródłem pokarmu dla Wigfrid, ponieważ ze stawu można korzystać w nieskończoność, aczkolwiek potrzeba do zdobycia tego jedzenia wędki. Tryb przygodowy Tryb przygodowy jest trudniejszy w DLC Panowanie Gigantów. UWAGA! Poniższy tekst może zawierać spoilery i psuć zabawę UWAGA! Zimne powitanie *'Wilson '''w tym świecie może się przydać podczas trwania zimy i tylko wtedy. Zima zaczyna się 5 dnia więc Wilson ma już 1 poziom urosniętej brody co mu daje 35 sekund do ocieplenia. *'Willow 'w tym świecie góruje dzięki zapalniczce. Dzięki niej może chodzić w nocy i przemierzać dalej krainy. Może też w czasie nocy stać przy ognisku i regenerować sobie zdrowie psychiczne. *'Wolfgang 'w tym świecie pokonuje z łatwością potwory ale pamietaj że musi się najeść aby być w pełni sił *'Wendy 'w tym świecie może pokonywać wrogów za pomocą Abigail ,ale pamiętaj że sama ma małą siłe uderzenia. *'WX-78 'w tym świecie może górować ulepszaniem się. Niestety na całym świecie jest niewiele przekładni i jest duzo deszczu co utrudnia granie Wx'em *'Wickerbottom 'w tym świecie może górować swoją wiedzą. Dzięki temu że wie wiele rzeczy szybko stworzy bronie i zbroje i przejdzie przez niebezpieczeństwa. *'Woodie 'w tym świecie ścina szybko drzewa i zawsze ma je pod dostatkiem. Dodatkowo może przemienić się w bobra i z ławością pokonywać wrogów. *'Wigfrid 'w tym świecie ma łatwo. Dzięki temu że odzyskuje zdrowie i zdrowie psychyczne po pokonywaniu potworów ułatwia to jej grę. *'Webber '''w tym świecie dzięki pająkom może w prosty sposób pokonywać inne potwory. Niestety ma mało zdrowia psychicznego co przeszkadza w grze. Kategoria:DLC Kategoria:Poradniki Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Panowanie Gigantów